one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuphead vs bubsy
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH ONE MINUTE MELEE! GO! pre-fight cuphead is seen walking through the forest when he notices a orange cat walking by bubsy: hey there mr.new here? cuphead: the name is cuphead your bubsy right? bubsy: yeah why? cuphead: well i am here to collect something bubsy: no not my soul! please not that! cuphead: no not that i'm a tax collector now you haven't been paying your taxes bubsy: but i cuphead: pay em! bubsy: make me! cuphead: fine! *pulls up his pants* Fight IT"S GONNA BE A WALLOP BEGIN! bubsy charges at cuphead and dropkicks him cuphead stumbles back a bit but he starts shooting at him bubsy is hit in the face with the bullets bubsy: hey! *takes out a a chainsaw* hey what could possibly go wrong? 40 bubsy then takes out a chainsaw and tries to hit cuphead with it but his head breaks it bubsy: oh right he's a cup cuphead: *Uppercuts bubsy as he then lands on his face* bubsy: alright no more messing around!! it's walloping time! bubsy: *takes out claws and meows like a cat* cuphead: what the? bubsy: *scratches at him* 19 cuphead: oh right he's a cat *get's an idea* here kitty kitty! *throws some yarn but he catches it* bubsy: really?cuphead: oh come on your a cat bubsy: look i am not that type of cat *the yarn explodes* bubsy: clever. cup.... 16 cuphead: you haven't seen anything yet *unleashes his buff cuphead atrack* bubsy: oh dang. *the buff cup attacks him and sends him flying into the air* bubsy: try this on for size bubsy: *divebombs cuphead* cuphead: oof! what the? you can fly geez they will try anything these days bubsy: i know right? cuphead: *flies in his plane* bubsy: oh i get it it's an airfight! cuphead: *shoots bubsy down* cuphead: i win! bubsy: *shoot cuphead* 11 cuphead: me and my big mouth *cuphead crashes into the ground* bubsy: heh cuphead: *shoots bubsy with his liquid blast* bubsy: ahhhhh! cuphead: cats hate water! bubsy: thank you captain obvious cuphead: grr! 8 cuphead then starts shooting at bubsy as he runs off then runs strikes bubsy's tail bubsy: yeow cuphead : *snickers* bubsy: of course you realize this means wat! *Jumps onto cuphead and launches a scratch attack* 6 cuphead: ahhh! not again! bubsy: *Jumps off* who's laughing now? cuphead: *parries on him* cuphead: i believe i am bubsy: not for long *takes out a mallet and bonks him making him a square shape* cuphead: ow... 3 cuphead: alright that's it! no more mr.nice cup! *charges up* bubsy: what is he? cuphead: *launches a big blast* bubsy: oh no cuphead: oh yes! bubsy: *screams as he is roasted by it as he turns black and crispy* KO! bubsy: oh alright here *gives him his money* cuphead: thank you bubsy: your lucky my latest game was successful cuphead: my game is getting a dlc bubsy: ooh cuphead: and a new character here *miss chalice shows up waving at him* bubsy: hubba hubba miss chalice: *giggles* try and catch me bubsy: *turns to normal as miss chalice runs off* bubsy: *howls like a wolf and runs after her* cuphead: i give them ten minutes tops Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.....CUPHEAD!